


La Victoire

by Mieldyne



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Worship, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Touch-Starved, Vampire Bites, Victim Treated Like Lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: Bloody Mary gets Steak to warm him up at last.
Relationships: Bloody Mary/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	La Victoire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [considerate_skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/gifts).

He’s won.

He’s finally won. Nothing and no one can stop him. He’s quickly learned to put a stop to Steak’s defiance, at least physically, and carry out his every desire more swiftly than help could arrive. Who knew that all Bloody Mary had to do was to simply… overpower the beast that is this fiery Food Soul. Mary himself is no slouch when it comes to power, even if he rather use - and is more skillful at - using magic instead of brute strength. But when one can drain the very life out of others through their veins and add it to his own, it also comes with being able to rip the heart pumping it through the victim’s body through bone itself. As if it were butter. Funny, that switching to being actively trying his hand in capturing Steak instead of waiting for him to come on his own is so much easier. Even  _ less _ work was done to just… disarm him, overwhelm him, and pin him against the floor.

Steak is good at defending others, but was he really good at defending himself?

There was nothing he could do when log fangs are exposed and a surprisingly cold tongue seeks out just the right place. There’s an involuntary shudder, perfect flesh now glistening with saliva and pearly teeth just inches from contact. Mary lets out a small growl as he holds his beloved’s head to the side, using the weight of his body to keep him down, and sunk his teeth into that delicious neck all in one go. The wave of warmth and positive emotion rushed through him almost instantly as he drinks from Steak, feeling the man’s struggle die off. The grip of gloved hands over his robes nearly tears the garment off his body before loosening and falling to their side. And Bloody Mary licks his lips once he lets go as the ichor of his captured love dripped down his chin, neck, and over his pale chest. The redhead had so much blood to give, but he shouldn’t be so hasty in taking more too soon. He wants this moment to last ages, if he could. Not like the dazed and moaning Food Soul could stop him, should Mary really want to. There’s so much more to be had here and it nearly causes his skin to burn away with how intoxicating being close to Steak is.

Oh, is he  _ beautiful _ . All for no one else but Mary and staring up at him with embers in his garnet eyes. He is positioned where Mary desired him to be now that the vampire’s kiss has him weakened him enough. Movement is sluggish and thoughts are mush, but this time the pale spirit is motivated to do the work needed to finally get what he truly wanted. Even if it would have been better to get Steak to touch him on his own, to caress his face and body, and to hold his hips steady as he pierces himself upon his length… This will have to do for now. The defiant nature of this spirit in the form of a man had struck down any chance of that happening, no matter how much he tells Steak how much he loves him.

“I love you more than he, I hope you know this.” Bloody Mary finally speaks, now that he’s secured this beautiful warrior under him, undressed further to reveal more of that which Mary craves. Everything about this man drives him up a wall, in a good way of course. His cold hands run over every inch of chiseled muscle, created perfect as all… or  _ most _ … Foul Souls are. But Steak is the most special of them all, even more than Mary himself, to his admittance. Very few can do this to him, to make him feel less like the dead again without even trying!

“You are the most beautiful creature alive, and it’s a shame that you spend so much time with those who don’t appreciate you like I do…” He continues to speak even if he knows he’d get little from Steak in return. The redhead’s words are nonexistent as he rolls his head back, his hair falling into his eyes again, prompting Bloody Mary to brush them away. Then stroke his smooth, dark red horns just to watch the owner suddenly suck in a deep breath and attempt to turn his neck. It just exposes the untouched side, which is taken as a considerate invitation.

“Why, Steak!” He gasps out, pressing his body against the other man, his very aroused cock against the quickly hardening Steak’s. 

“If you wanted me to kiss you again, all you had to do was ask…” He does, in fact, actually kiss him. It is passionate, lingering and fills him with more of that familiar taste, as it seems like someone bit himself in the meantime as well. But it’s not nearly enough blood to satisfy him, thus Mary dives to the side slowly and bites him once more, garnering more silent screaming which lead into something like a whimpering growl. Bet the man never had been in such a situation so dripping with love, matching the blood pooling under his captive and down his throat. But this time, a small amount of that blood is collected, spat back up carefully onto his awaiting hands and on heated, tanned skin - he’ll have to carry his beloved off to bathe him later - and then between the two of them to push into himself. Mary sighs hard, his vivid eyes roll back as he prepares himself to take this man’s filled out erection, lapping up the mess of red upon Steak’s chest.

“My beloved, my one and only… beautiful, strong, and  _ warm _ .” Mary drags his tongue over a pink, perk nub and spends no time cleaning it of that addicting life fluid. That tongue would roll across hills of muscle, reaching as far down as the curving of his spine would let him in this position, then back up again. Steak’s movements are returning slowly, yet he could go nowhere with the ribbons, belts, and sashes that Mary thoroughly and securely tied to him. At least he hopes, otherwise he could just take more blood until the man loses consciousness, be near death as he is. Yet it would rob him of the heated temperatures that he so craves, and that is simply unacceptable.

He can’t wait any longer.

Steak responds immediately to having something envelope his erection, weight heavy on his pelvis as Bloody Mary finally sinks his hips down and completely impales himself in the best way he could imagine. 

“Oh,  _ oh Steak _ . Your heat, ah… Your  _ body _ …” He’s in complete bliss now, robes hanging off his arms as he relaxes his muscles and throws his head back. His white curls bounce against his temple as Steak reaches up below him. His grip is still loose, limbs probably feeling like jelly, as he attempts to push the other spirit off of him. But of course, it’s no use now. They are connected in more ways than one and Mary only just began to have his fun.

“He never would do this for you, would he?” He, as in, Red Wine of course. One of many yet still the biggest force - besides the Priest - to stand in the vampire-like Food Soul’s way between Steak and himself. That man, who had snobbishly stepped into his and the old mistress’ domain so long ago, flaunting how right and just he is all while claiming he may not care for those like Mary or his Master Attendant. Who may as well have said the same to Steak at some point, he’s  _ sure _ of it! And this is exactly why having just up and stolen his beloved, fiery warrior below him is oh so sweet. If that Red Wine comes here, that would be even better… as Mary will just kill him. Then to that elf girl when she comes in after Red Wine… and then the priest bringing in more defense… Just about anyone and anything that would even attempt to separate the two of them. Oh it’ll be  _ glorious _ .

But for now, Mary lives in the moment once again, returning his gaze down to his obsession, smiling softly as he threads his long clawed fingers between that of Steak’s. He squeezes gently as he starts moving at a steady pace now, feeling his captive bull writhe once again and just adding to his pleasure. His hips slide up just until the very tip is left within, then sits back down once more, red staining the both of them. His thighs part further and his cock gently bounces in tune to the rhythm of skin slapping against skin and the songs of a victorious, vicious spirit.

“So much better than waiting countless days for you. Mmh, I can tell you, show you, make you feel just how much better it is to love me than to be with him! Nay, anyone else!” He goes on, actively choosing to ignore how more vocal Steak, too, is getting in defiance. Moaning, growling and steadily shaking off the effects of the kisses he was given. The bondage around his arms, however, would pull taut and not give away so easily still.

“No one appreciates your strong, finely shaped body. From every angle and curve, to your scent, the way you walk, how the corners of your mouth curve when you smile… the beautiful horns within the sea of red atop your head… I want you to feel the pleasures that I do. I want you to know my love deep under your delicious skin.“ The more Bloody Mary speaks, the more his hands now roam once more along each piece of the captive spirit. Caressing, teasing, gripping as though life depended on it as his movements became more passionate. He does not intend on hurting Steak more than he really has to, grinding his hips on top of that girth as his body truly begins to feel hot for the first time in the longest.

Steak’s voice responds in a cry of defeat, cut short not soon after he’s been milked of more than just his blood. The fires in his eyes died out, irises now rolling to the back of his skull as he, too, throws his head back. His body had betrayed his mind, which could be a mess of things, yet his aggressor does not care for the little details of that. Not when he’s not finished just yet, thighs quivering as he’s filled with what the prone warrior tried so hard to hold back. 

“Yes, Steak. My beautiful, strong angel… fill me, warm me up. I want to feel you even when we part!” The blissful moment was forced to last longer under the greedy wishes of Bloody Mary. Blood, semen, saliva and sweat would be exchanged and gathered until both men are a bit slick and sticky from the wicked one’s machinations. The sufferer of the two notably gets more and more bold and loud as the night goes on, with more come spilled between the two’s bellies from Mary himself as he, too, grows more bold.

It’s not long before the victor would grow tired after some rounds later, thoroughly exhausted yet still vocal, now whispers, about his deepest desires and love for only Steak.

“Nothing and no one else can do for me that you can.” Mary, lukewarm lips upon that of the snarling bull’s now, chin pinched between his claws. He dares to kiss him, not surprised that he, too, would be bitten. It ignited more excitement from him, loving this part of the fire that is Steak and makes him oh so  _ grateful _ that only he will see this now. He presses his now cut and bloodied lips back to the redhead’s and forces more of himself into that awaiting, pretty mouth. Soon, it would be Steak’s turn to receive all of him, inside and out. He’ll know soon, very soon, how they are now bound together by bright red webs.

Steak is all his now. Forever.

And ever.

_ And ever. _


End file.
